


better than whiskey

by scoutshonour



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Zay Babineaux/Isadora Smackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: "Can I ask you for your name?"Pretty Brunette shyly tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, but Maya realized that it wasn't shy at all-it was flirtatious. "It's Riley. Riley Matthews. I'd love to hear yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, but after my last Rilaya drabble, I need something happy and fluffy, so here ya go!

When Maya walks into a random bar on a Friday night after a long study session to meet up with her friend Zay, her phone buzzed.

She whipped it out, a frown tugging on her face when she read the text lighting up her phone.

**_Babineaux_ **

_Sorry, Hart, something came up_

_As in my dick_

_Smackle called and who am I to refuse my gf???_

_We'll def reschedule_

_Sorry for the inconvenience dude pls don't hate me_

She couldn't help but crack a grin at his awful, awful joke, glad that at least he would be the only one getting some tonight.

Though partially annoyed he couldn't have texted  _before_ she got all dolled up and left her dorm room and glum she wouldn't be enjoying the night with her best friend, she was already here, and might as well make something out of her night.

So, shoving her phone back into her jean's pocket, she stepped past the tables of smiling, laughing people and toward the counter, slumping onto a seat in the empty row of tables.

"A whisky, please," she requested dryly when a bartender came up to her from behind the counter. It was a cute guy, impish and quite bluntly, adorable. Maybe she would try talking to him, see if he was down for a night of fun-

and then  _she_ walked in.

Maya lifted her head once she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and was stunned by the  _beautiful_ sight of the girl who slid into the seat next to her.

Maya vaguely recognized her from her college campus, but when she thought of a name, her mind drew a blank.

So when her whiskey arrived a few moments after, she chugged the drink down as if it would give her all the courage in the world, and turned her head to the girl.

She wasn't going to be one of  _those_ people, namely those straight boys who couldn't take a fucking  _hint._ If Pretty Brunette wasn't interested, Maya would taker her pride and keep to herself, undoubtedly backing off. 

She turned her body, angling it toward the girl, clearing her throat. "Did it hurt?

Pretty Brunette looked surprised when she realized Maya was talking to her, an eyebrow arching. "Excuse me?" She didn't sound annoyed, she simply sounded curious.

Maya smirked. "Did it  _hurt?_ " She repeated, her words slow and drawled.

Pretty Brunette rolled her eyes. "Let me guess-did it hurt when I fell from heaven?" Her voice was light, teasing, her head cocking almost in a challenging manor.

"No."

"What?" Pretty Brunette was definitely confused now, her eyebrows _adorably_ scrunching up.

Maya's mouth curved into a grin. "Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

Pretty Brunette looked taken aback, her eyes widening with realization, mouth forming an _ohhhh,_ before she let out a sharp laugh. "That-that was good," she admitted with a big smile.

"And you thought I was _that_ unoriginal," Maya tutted playfully, running a hand through her hair. "Can I ask you for your name?"

Pretty Brunette shyly tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, but Maya realized that it wasn't shy at all-it was her attempt at flirting.  "It's Riley. Riley Matthews. And I'd love to hear yours."

 _Riley Matthews._ Maya decided it was the most beautiful name she'd ever heard.

She ducked her head a little, feeling her cheeks heat up and redden. "Maya Hart," she informed dutifully, her eyes shining when they bored into Riley's. "And, just to make it  _very, very_ obvious, that was flirting there.  Y'know, before we talk for an hour, and you tell me how glad you were to make a new friend."

Riley smirked, her fingers playing with the empty, glass cup in front of her. "Yeah, no, I caught that. I definitely don't want to be your friend," she teased lightly, and Maya could tell the night was going to be a good one.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if you give me your number," Riley quipped.

Maya laughed softly.

Oh, yes-

it'd  _definitely_ be a good night.


End file.
